


Before Ilos

by Mareel



Series: Beginnings [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Headaches & Migraines, Ilos, Introspection, M/M, Mass Effect 1, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5757676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missed opportunity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Ilos

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during ME1, the night before the mission to find the conduit at Ilos. On the stolen _Normandy_ , Shepard needs to talk. It's a double drabble, the first part from Shepard, the second from Kaidan. This is prior to any acknowledged relationship between them.

 

There will be no sleep for me tonight. 

Thoughts of tomorrow's mission overwhelm any hope of it. 

I try one drink... no effect. I consider another but push the bottle away. A stupor isn't what I need tonight. 

Everyone has sought their own comforts in this calm before the storm. Some have turned to one another. I turn a blind eye. Who am I to judge their choices? We could all be dead tomorrow.

What I need is an ear... or a shoulder. Someone to listen, someone to reassure without my need to ask. 

I go in search of Kaidan.

___________________________

 

There will be no sleep for me tonight. 

Blinding pain sent me stumbling to the medbay. Another migraine incoming. 

Tomorrow's mission is critical. I need to be at my best. Or at least functional. Shepard needs me. 

A voice pulls me from the edge of consciousness. Despite the whisper, I'd know that voice anywhere.

Doctor Chakwas tells him I can't talk right now. Migraine. I strain to hear his reply. My eyes close, just for a moment. Then he's standing by my bed, worry etched on his face.

The lightest touch on my hand. 

"Feel better, Kaidan. I need you."

 


End file.
